<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灿勉】小妖（三） by naruse17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612504">【灿勉】小妖（三）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruse17/pseuds/naruse17'>naruse17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruse17/pseuds/naruse17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灿勉】小妖（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）<br/>缠绵悱恻的吻<br/>两个人分开时都微微喘着气，额头仍是抵在一起<br/>金俊勉觉得朴灿烈这只大型犬好像变得富有攻击性一般，明亮的眼睛染上了凛冽的气息<br/>“你……”还没说完话下一秒嘴唇又被吻住了<br/>隔着薄薄的衬衫抚摸金俊勉小小的乳尖，温度异常灼热的下体同时与他的相互磨蹭，朴灿烈求欢的意味十分明显<br/>“这…这里是天台，会被发现的”金俊勉无力的抗议<br/>“不会的”朴灿烈啃着金俊勉小巧的喉结，迫使他仰头喘息呻吟，沿着脖子向下隔着衬衣舔上金俊勉已经被捏的嫣红的乳尖，用舌头色情地舔弄，再用牙齿挤压，直到金俊勉胸前整个湿了一片，强烈的刺激感让金俊勉不自禁地发出溺水般的喘息<br/>“灿烈，灿烈……不要了，不要在这里”求饶的声音染上了一丝哭腔，在公众场合甚至是随时都能让人看到的地方做这种事情，金俊勉的潜意识和认知都不允许他这样做，再不推开就停不下来了<br/>朴灿烈直直看着不知所措的金俊勉一片水汽的眼睛，拉起他的手把他带到门口建筑背面的一片堆放杂物的地方，把人推到墙上，周围都是高高堆起的纸箱子形成了一个不易被人发现的小角落<br/>“这样就不会被人看到了”舌头舔舐着他的耳朵，低低的说道<br/>“可，可是”<br/>“哥，我好难受，怎么办”故意眨着可怜的眼睛，“只要一看到你我就硬到不行啊”朴灿烈用勃起的下身顶顶怀里的人<br/>下流的话让金俊勉羞到不行，忍不住抬手捶了他一下，却被男人抓住放到嘴边亲吻着，金俊勉看着朴灿烈明明还是大男孩的模样，眼睛里却透露出一种与年龄不相符的成熟，充满深沉的暗流涌动的眼神，好像一不小心就可以被吸进去<br/>朴灿烈趁他松开防备，解开他的裤带，再一把拉下，握住金俊勉已经微微抬头的地方，上下动作着<br/>下身传来的快感太过强烈，金俊勉的双手下意识抱住他的臂膀，呼吸越来越急促<br/>手中的动作越来越快，急于释放的冲动让金俊勉无处遁形，“不，不要了……”<br/>没有理会他的求饶，朴灿烈加快速度突然大手一收紧<br/>“啊——”高潮来临的一刻舒服得让金俊勉流下来泪水，释放过后的疲惫如同潮水般涌来，头靠着朴灿烈的肩膀轻轻的喘息<br/>朴灿烈忍耐着把手指一根根地探进金俊勉身后的秘处，来回地抽插着<br/>“放松啊，哥”朴灿烈勾了勾嘴角，来回地舔他好看的脖子<br/>金俊勉知道他也不好受，努力地放松自己，看他鬓角不断有汗水滴落，努力地抬起手帮他擦汗<br/>扩张已经做得差不多，金俊勉不忍心看他再忍，按捺不住地说了一句：“好，好了……”随即听到皮带解开、金属扣“叮”的一声<br/>“抱紧我”<br/>双手领会地抱紧男人身体，朴灿烈拖起他的臀部，下一秒白皙的腿便紧紧箍住纤细精壮的腰身，一个粗大炙热的物体迅速插进了身体里<br/>“疼”<br/>朴灿烈听他一说便不敢再动了，“很疼吗？”毕竟不是在家里，自己也太心急了一点<br/>“还好……你，你动吧”深深地吸了一口气<br/>朴灿烈也不忍了，用力地一顶把整根没入，紧致的穴口吸吮着自己的，那让人窒息又让人疯狂的快感漫涌而上，朴灿烈舒服得简直想要长叹<br/>“哥，你好棒”<br/>“滚蛋”金俊勉被某人逗得脸都红透了，坏心地咬上他的肩膀，才发现朴灿烈衣服居然还是整整齐齐的，而自己却衣衫不整大腿敞开的样子……<br/>“太快了……不要……嗯啊”<br/>用力地狠狠地往内里抽擦，朴灿烈觉得自己下身都涨到发硬了，毫无停顿地挤开肉壁，故意往他的敏感点上撞<br/>“会坏的，不，不要了……”金俊勉流着泪摇头，就在快感快要把他焚烧殆尽的时候，突然门口的楼梯传来了声音<br/>“嘘——”朴灿烈突然捂住金俊勉的嘴巴，“有人来了”</p><p> </p><p>“我跟你说啊，小区对面那家超市明天大特价诶！”<br/>“真的？喂明天叫上三婶一起去吧”</p><p> </p><p>听声音好像是5楼的两位阿姨，估计是来收衣服的，朴灿烈露出一抹坏笑<br/>“哥可不要叫出声哦，不然会被发现的”<br/>被捂住嘴巴的金俊勉惊恐地眨了眨水光潋潋的眼睛，被紧张感吓得穴口开始微微收缩<br/>“怎么突然这么紧？”朴灿烈紧紧咬住牙，缓缓抽出炙热的凶器，用分身摩擦着肉壁，那种缓慢却挠心的感觉让人更加难受<br/>“啊——”在完全抽离穴口的时候再用力的一顶，整根没入又整根抽出，仿佛沉浸在欲海中快感好像要把人吞噬</p><p> </p><p>“什么声音？”<br/>“没有啊，你听错了吧”</p><p> </p><p>金俊勉死死的咬着嘴唇，虽然快要被快感给淹没，但理智还是提醒他要保持清醒，眼睛被逼得落下一颗又一颗晶莹的泪珠，朴灿烈真的，讨厌死了……<br/>“乖啊”被金俊勉委屈的样子给刺激到，朴灿烈笑着吻去他脸上的泪水，再轻舔他的睫毛，放慢身下的动作，“俊勉乖，别咬”<br/>等到外面的声音越来越远直至消失，金俊勉紧绷的神经才慢慢放松下来，突然身下一个用力的一顶，身体感觉要被撞散了一样<br/>“你…别……啊”<br/>“好戏现在才开始啊哥”朴灿烈亲亲金俊勉无意识嘟起来的嘴，黑如曜石的眼睛里现在满满当当都是他，深情无比<br/>因为姿势的原因朴灿烈进入得很深，每一次撞击都没有放过金俊勉的敏感点，灭顶的快感让金俊勉想逃离可是身后抵着墙，而男人又把他不断地拉近按在墙上大力地进出， 他的欲望霸道的占着自己，紧紧的，像要合二为一的紧密，金俊勉几乎连尖叫都不能，只能不断地摇头、流着眼泪，被他的抽插弄的失神，在几十次后终于的快感累积到顶点，朴灿烈死死抵住他，两人一同爆发了出来。<br/>金俊勉几乎累得要瘫软在地上，随即回应他的却是朴灿烈有力的怀抱和铺天盖地的吻</p><p> </p><p>金俊勉倚在朴灿烈身上休息了好一会，腰好酸好累，迷迷糊糊中感觉到他把自己身上都清理干净了<br/>抬起头才发现他本来穿着的白衬衫脱了下来身上只剩一件黑背心，往下一看脸顿时黑了一半<br/>“醒了？”朴灿烈笑嘻嘻的露出大白牙<br/>“这件衣服你自己洗”居然拿衣服来擦……亏他想得出来＝ ＝<br/>“反正都是白色的嘛”<br/>没力气跟他耍嘴皮子，反正也不一定会赢，金俊勉单手撑着墙想要站起来，突然腿一软，幸好被朴灿烈从身后搂住，不然就要跟水泥地来个亲密接触了<br/>“走不了了？”<br/>“没……”咬咬牙再次想要站起来，下一秒却被人打横抱起<br/>“这样比较快”朴灿烈笑得一脸灿烂<br/>“可是会被人看到的，放我下来”真是丢脸死了<br/>“没事，这个时间没多少人的”没有理会他的小别扭，朴灿烈把人抱到电梯门口，金俊勉配合地按了电梯<br/>“不对……电梯里有摄像头啊！！！”<br/>“那你把脸挡住就好了啊”<br/>呆滞了几秒<br/>“这样？”金俊勉双手捂住脸，活像害羞的小姑娘，朴灿烈被他萌得忍不住想亲一口<br/>“要不然这样？”捂住脸的手指分开，露出纯真妩媚的眼睛<br/>“哥怎么像个女孩子似的”朴灿烈挑眉<br/>“你才女孩子！！！”炸毛的金俊勉又开始乱动，“放我下来！！！”<br/>“哥别乱动啊，我快要没力气了”朴灿烈装作虚弱地摇晃了几下<br/>“啧，所以说长得高有什么用”-A-<br/>突然“叮”的一声，“电梯来了哥”<br/>“怎么办！！！”<br/>“快点装死好了！！！快快快”<br/>令人惊叹的金俊勉的反应能力，下一秒怀里的人原本还搂着自己脖子的双手一松，便装作晕了过去<br/>真！是！太！可！爱！了！<br/>朴灿烈抱着金俊勉在电梯里忍笑忍得辛苦，才反应过来被耍了的某人更是醒也不是晕也不是，气得牙痒痒，紧紧地闭眼涨着红脸小声地憋出几个字“朴…颤…液…你…”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”<br/>突然间我们朴灿烈先生豪迈的笑声响彻整栋公寓楼</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>